The present invention relates to a method for monitoring an aircraft approach phase to a runway. The aircraft has a speed, and the method includes determining successive gateways of the aircraft relative to at least one characteristic point of an approach flight plan of the aircraft or relative to the runway location, and measuring the speed of the aircraft upon crossing a given gateway.
The invention also relates to a computer program product including software instructions which, when implemented on a computer, implement such a monitoring method.
The invention also relates to a system for monitoring the approach phase of the aircraft toward a runway.
The approach phase to the runway is a particularly important phase in terms of safety, since the aircraft landing phase depends greatly on that prior approach phase, and a relatively high percentage of aircraft accidents occur during the landing phase. Different methods and devices have thus been considered in order to assist the crew of the aircraft in managing these approach and landing phases.
A method of the aforementioned type is known from document US 2010/0198432 A1. The instantaneous speed of the aircraft is measured at a predetermined passage point relative to the runway location, and an excess speed alarm is generated for the aircraft crew when the measured instantaneous speed is above a predetermined maximum speed.
However, the excess speed alarm is sometimes generated late, and safety is then not optimal during the approach and landing phases.